Return: A Healing Journey
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: A dimensional- traveler appeared in the land of Equestria, but left after a tragic event. Now he is forced to return to the land he wished he never came to. What has happened during his absence? And will he ever heal the wounds that were broken while he was there? Rated T for possible violence and language. Expect long waits in-between chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Sup everyone, the Wheel here, and with my very FIRST STORY! I'm been submitting so much OC's to another writer I just want to write a story about them. SO... lets see...disclaimers... um, I don't own MLP:FiM, and all OC's are by me, and... oh yeh! Don't forget to read and review! And please no hating, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED.**

* * *

Once upon a time…

In the land of Equestria, there were two sisters, who ruled the land, as co-rulers. The older one controlled the sun, while the younger controlled the night. Things were peaceful in the land of ponies.

Until one day, a mysterious being appeared in the land. The being was unlike anypony has seen. The being showed to the ponies that he meant no harm, and he was not dangerous. The ponies learned that this being was called a human. They learned much about him.

Unknown to the human, the younger sister started to fall in love with this strange creature. She kept it a secret, even to her own sister, until one day she could not hold it in any longer and confessed to the human. To her surprise, the human acknowledged this bond and the two fell into love.

But things were not as well in the land, for the younger sister was getting jealous of her older sister. The younger thought the older was being more appreciated than her, since most ponies were asleep in the night, and thus does not appreciate the beauty night has. This growing anger grew within the younger sister, hidden by her love for the human, until one day, that dam broke.

The younger sister became an evil, hollow shell of herself. She attacked her sister and attempted to take the throne by herself. She beckoned for the human to join her and rule along side her. But the human turned from her and then against her. He took out a metal-looking object and shot something at her. This distracted the younger sister long enough for the older sister to cast a spell on the younger sister, and in a flash, the younger sister was gone. The human looked around, looking for his loved one, but the older sister said she banished the younger sister to the moon for a thousand years.

Heart-broken, the human left the older sister in silence and disappeared. Ponies from all over searched the land for the human, but he was no-where to be found. Everypony thought he vanished, and believed he would return only when his lover came back.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short. I'm on a tight schedule and I hope I can get longer chapters out but school is a FUDGECICLE, and TIME HATES ME... sorry. Oh and the person whom I'm submitting OCs to is Webbowriter, check out his first story as well. And I believe he needs more OCs as well for his story.**

 **Till next time  
-D.W**


	2. Disaster

**A/N: I don't own anything except for my OCs**

* * *

Time: 23:45, November 27, 30XX

Place: Unknown Siberia Complex

Dimension: 367-501

It is cold, very cold; temperature is around -25 degrees Celsius. Wind speeds are around 40 kilometers per hour, with snow hailing down on Mother Earth as if there is no tomorrow. It is so cold; water freezes as soon as it escapes one's mouth.

The guard hates his life. He stands outside the monstrous complex; his rifle slung over one shoulder. He is dressed in the whitest winter coat, and winter gear, but it does little to shield him from the blanket of white. The complex in question is big, it is so big it makes football and baseball stadiums look like mere toys.

("Screw my life,") the guard mutters in Russian. ("Stupid, rich, fatass warden doesn't get life is hell out here, if he thinks he is so great, WHY DONT HE STAND HERE AND FACE NATURE LIKE A DAMN MAN!) he shouts towards the complex. The complex doesn't give the guard a reply. The guard turns back and watches the so-called road, which is covered by the whiteness. He rubs his hands together, trying to get them to warm up. He doesn't get far when he hears a noise. He immediately jerks up and readies his rifle. ("Whose there?") he asks. The whiteness does not give him an answer, at least not verbally.

A fireball suddenly comes out of the white and hits the guard. The guard tries frantically to put the flames out, screaming in pain, then a gunshot is heard, and the guard falls to the ground, still burning, with a hole in his helmet.

Two wolves come into view; these two wolves however are very peculiar, as both are on fire. These types of wolves are known as fire wolves, and can control and create fire as easily as turning on a light switch. The wolves walk over to the dead man, and start to look over him. "Honestly, Flare, you have to practice your flame shot." Said one of the wolves.

"Not my fault, bro, besides, it was fun watching him flail around like that," said Flare. "Besides, he is dead now so that doesn't matter."

"Well, if Dez wasn't there to kill him then that so called "flame shot" of yours may have COMPROMISED this mission"

"Well, YOU, don't have to be much of a downer, Solar."

"Oh will you two stop jabbering for once already?" The two looked back and saw another figure come into view. The figure had a green hunting cloak that hid long, brown hair, and the figure held a large hunting bow, and alongside the figure was a black mountain lion, which had two eerie yellow eyes.

"But Swift, we were just having an intellectual discussion, between us brother and sister," said Solar. "And besides she…"

"HEY, WATCH IT BUTTHEAD!" retorted Flare.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" shouted Swift. "This is supposed to be a stealth mission, and not an one where we go charging in guns blazing." The twins lowered their head in shame, but still eyed each other.

Swift pulled out what looked liked a walkie-talkie and said "Ok, we are near the south guard tower, were are you Dez?"

"Right behind you,"

Swift jumped at the voice and instinctively readied her bow. Behind her was person who was dressed up in cowboy attire, with a cape adorned on his right side, and had a small flat hat(think Clint Eastwood hat) on top of his head. However, his face was shrouded in an eternal darkness, and had two blue lights emitting out of the darkness.

"Dammit Desperado," fumed Swift. "I've could have SHOT YOU!"

Desperado chuckled slightly, "Sorry, I could resist, I really had to do that." The Twins were trying their best not to laugh at the situation.

Swift regained her bearings and sighed. "God, men are dumb," she thought internally.

"OK," said Desperado. "According to scans and readings from both TT and Silica, Wolfshire should be in that very large and possible deadly complex. We are going to get him, get out, and then lay waste to whatever is in there." He looked around at his small audience. "Sounds good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright," "Let's do this."

Few minutes later

"Alright, this was NOT part of the plan," said Desperado, as he took cover behind a metal crate. Unknown to the group, killing the guard activated a silent alarm and all of the soldiers were waiting for them as soon as they got inside the facility. The soldiers cornered them in a large warehouse filled with many futuristic looking vehicles. Desperato took aim with his revolver and blew off the head of one of the many soldiers, as they returned fire with weapons of their own. "Luckily, this revolver has regenerating ammo and can pierce through anything, otherwise I would be a sitting duck right now" he muttered.

Swift took to the rafters, and rained down arrows, while her mountain lion, Sabre, and the Twins torn through the ranks of the many soldiers.

"I'm almost dry," she called out, indicating to her almost depleted quiver, to Desperado. "Got any ideas to get out of this, cowboy?"

"Not at the moment!" he replied. Lying next to him was their rescue target, a robotic wolf, or Wolfshire.

"I… could help" Wolfshire replied weakly.

"No, just stay down," said Desperado. "When we found you, you were missing a bloody leg, and besides, in your condition, you would be torn to shreds."

"Well if there is anything, that would help, my scanners see that there is a vent out of here about 4 meters behind us". He pointed behind us.

Desperado looked behind him and saw a faint glimmer of a metal vent grate within the smoke of the battle.

"Genuis…"

"Glad to be of assistance"

Desperado radioed to Swift, "Swift!"" Wolfshire found us a way out of here, there is a vent someways behind my position, can you see it?"

Swift's eyes, able to spot even the smallest detail in a leaf, quickly spotted the indicated vent. "Yeah, I see it."

"Get Sabre to tell the Twins where out exit route is going to be, I'll create a distraction to cover our tracks."

Desperado pulled out two smoke grenades from his belt and pulled both pins. He tossed it into the fray and soon enough the entire room was filled with smoke. Normally, it would be mass confusion since no one can see, but Desperato's team has been trained to use other senses other than sight and touch alone to find their way.

Eventually everyone was able to make it to the grate.

"OK, here the new plan, everyone get to the pick-up site, I'll stay behind to distract them long enough for you to get a safe distance away" said Desperado.

"WHAT?!" said Swift. "Dez, that almost suicide!"

"WELL, I have the highest chance of pulling it off and making it out unscathed would you like to do it instead?"

This shut Swift up and she sighed and started to work on getting the grate off the vent.

"So, I saw a couple of H-Bombs in the center of the room before the battle started, so I just need to get a frag grenade from one of the fallen soldiers and the blast should distract them long enough for you guys to make an escape."

"What about you?" inquired Wolfshire. "This can go bad in many ways"

"Don't worry, we been in worse conditions before haven't we?" replied Desperato. "I'll find a way to meet back with you guys."

"Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone nodded, and in silence, despite the loud battlefield, one by one, entered the vent. Swift looked back to Desperato, before turning around.

"Please don't wait for me," he muttered.

Desperado turned and saw the scene before him. The smoke of the room was beginning to clear, and the soldiers were starting to coordinate to get into position.

Desperado grabbed a frag grenade from one of the dead soldiers. Then he quickly primed it to go off in one minute.

1:00

He made his way near to the H-Bombs were he stayed in the shadows, his dark clothes blended in with the darkened warehouse. He easily dodged the soldiers, as they were easily seen with their white uniforms. He checked the grenade's time

0:38

He saw he had around less than half of a minute left before the grenade went off. He waited for a patrol to pass and tossed the grenade near an H-Bomb, and took cover behind some crates.

0:21

He knew he didn't have much time let to escape back to the grate. But then he remembered something, and pulled out a small PDA-like device.

0:15

"I hoped I wouldn't have to use this again," he said. He then heard the shouts of the soldiers. He was found.

0:09

He quickly fired up the device and it created a blue portal in front of him. He paid no attention to what was going behind him as he rushed into the portal.

0:01

"Yippie ti yay mothe-"

He never heard the explosion.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy cow, I literally pushed for this chapter to come out today. I hope it wasn't rushed or anything. This is, at most, the faster I've gotten something out. Read and review and always, I will see you soon.**

 **"Do or do not, there is no try" - Yoda**

 **-D.W**


	3. Interlude

**A/N: Just something you guys can munch on. Don't worry, next chapter is going to be even better. Also I don't own... oh wait, MLP:FiM isn't mentioned here, so no disclaimers today.**

* * *

Meanwhile

We now switch views back to our band of five, who are currently trudging thru the snow. Swift and Sabre had taken up the front while the Twins brought up the rear and with Wolfshire in the middle.

"This is embarrassing," said Wolfshire. "I could have gotten out by myself".

"I highly doubt that," replied Solar. "You were missing a leg, and your entire torso were completely ransacked. Wires and gears were all over the place. I still couldn't believe you were still operational, and how Desperado put you back together, it was so inconceivably fast."

"I STILL could've taken them all on," he muttered.

"Oh shut it," retorted Swift. "Your overconfident ego is going to be the bane of your existence, as well as ours."

The group walked in silence until they got to a small clearing in the forest. Though it may seem to be empty, it never less an illusion. Swift walked over and drew close to the middle, if one was close enough, one can tell there is something there. Swift yelled out, "HEY SILICA! WERE BACK, OPEN UP!" From the invisible wall opened up a hatch, which led to a quite warm room. The band fell in line and walked through the hatch, and it closed behind them.

"Hey your back," came a cherry voice. "I guess you guys found the nutjob right?"

"YES WE DID, AND WE KILLED SO MANY BAD PEOPLE AS WELL!" shouted Flare, who was immediately silenced by her brother's glare.

The voice belonged to what seemed to be a fourteen-year-old girl. She wore blue overalls, with a brown shirt under. She had a dirty-like appearance, and wore aviator goggles on her head. She had short black hair that was cut military-like style. Though it appears to be a girl, it is none other than a hologram. You see she is a physical projection of the ship's AI; she is Silica, the team's flying ship.

Silica was staring at the many monitors in the main galley. Beside her was a large robotic spider, the spider's name is Arachne, and she was one of the smartest people on the team. Though built for combat, she prefers to stay behind lines, and give intel to her teammates. Arachne turned around and slapped Wolfshire hard with one of her legs.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

"That's for being a complete dumbass and allowing yourself to get captured, do you know how badly you could have gotten hurt?"

Wolfshire thought of a response but decided against it. He knew better than to argue with Arachne, she was the better arguer and it would take them hours before he gave up, so he stayed silent while she ranted on about being a irresponsible leader, and how he was a bad influence.

Turing away from the ranting spider, Swift asked Silica, "Where's Doug and TT? I've not heard from them for awhile."

"They're doing recon on the compound you just blew up, making sure we covered up our tracks."

Just then a suit of armor walked into the room with a noticeable clanking sound. Now, no one is in the armor first off, and secondly the armor is actually possessed by a spirit, by what spirit we don't know, but it is a spirit that seems friendly and helps the team. The suit of armor looks like a regular knight's armor with a blue plumage onto of the helmet, and strapped to the back of the armor is a large longsword.

The suit cannot talk since it taps out on a table in Morse code, "Hey where is Desperado?"

"He stayed back to blow up the place so we can escape, don't worry he said he will come back." replied Swift.

Just then one of the many printers in the room started up. Everyone turned to the printer. What was so special about this one printer, you may ask. Well that printer collects and prints out data on any dimensional rifts that occurs in the dimension. Silica walked over and grabbed the piece of paper that came out, she asked, "Um, Swift, when did you guys leave the compound?"

"Twenty minutes ago," "Why?"

"Well according to this sheet, it says there was a rift exactly twenty minutes ago, and get this, it was exactly at the compound you were at."

Everyone stood in silence when that was said. Flare was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think Dezzy is here anymore."

* * *

 **A/N: To all those who made it this far, thanks for reading. Also thanks to claytronus02 for reviewing, check his stories out as well. As for everyone else, I will see you soon. BAI!**

 **"Repent Harlequin!"- Ticktockman**

 **-D.W**


	4. Return pt1

**A/N: Ok, I decided just to put this up so you wouldn't feel like you're at a cliffhanger at the end of Chpt. 3., consider it a present. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Gah!" I shouted as I bolted out of my sleep. I held my head in my hands. The events before the dimension hop flooded back to me. The feeling was almost as equivalent of a hangover. I took the time to observe where I was now. I saw multiple trees around me, large scary, looking trees. I looked up, the trees blocked most of the sunlight, but I could still tell it was day. I checked myself to see if I was hurt. Luckily, I hadn't broken anything; in fact I was perfectly ok.

I checked my gear to see if I lost anything during the battle. Revolver: check, hat: still here, concussion and smoke grenades: here and here, portal dimension device: here. I checked the PDD on where I was, it said:

Dimension: 177-984

My eyes widen when I saw that particular dimension number. "How's is it possible I'm here again?" I thought. "I'm in Equestria," I muttered. "Again"

You are probably thinking why I do not want to be here. The reason? Its personal and right now I just wanted to get out of here. Unfortunately, my luck appeared to have run out. When I tried opening a portal only an ERROR appeared rather than a portal. I had no idea why it did that, as all the other functions worked on the PDD. I came to conclude that the PDD's portal function was busted and I had no way to fix it on my own. I sighed and facepalmed.

"You really had to get captured, did you Wolfshire?" I said.

Since I knew where I was, dimension-wise that is, I figured I was in the Evergreen Forest, since it just felt eerie, and because I recognized all the trees as evergreens. The last time I was in Equestria I knew about the Evergreen Forest, but I had never ventured into it, so I was in blind territory. I walked about five steps before I facepalmed yet again. "I'm really losing it am I?" "Why did I start walking when I have rocket boots?" I clicked my heels and the rockets roared to life. I was able to above the tree level, and I took in the view above the thick grove of trees. "They weren't kidding when they said the Evergreen Forest was huge," I said. "No wonder why anyone, or anyPONY, could easily get lost in there."

I wondered if there were any towns that were near the Evergreen Forest. I decided to fly around the area until I saw something. As I flew, I wondered how the rest of the gang was going.

Back with the others

The main galley was in chaos. People were arguing with each other and it was pure chaos. Swift took control of the situation and blew a sharp whistle. The noise immediately quieted down and all attention turned to Swift.

"Ok, lets first not lose our marbles," said Swift. "Secondly, Silica are you sure that the rift was from Desperado?"

"Yes, it indeed was," replied Silica. "It similar to the reading that the PDD gives when it opens a portal."

"Well, we do know he ok, right?" questioned Wolfshire. "If he used the PDD, he should be fine, and he could just come back, with no problem."

"Wolfshire, there is only one problem with that, " said Solar. "If Desperado was going to come back he would have been back already, and not MIA."

"Which means one of two things could have happened," said Arachne. "Either Dez's PDD is broken, or he may be in trouble."

"I really hope it's the first one" Flare said quietly.

"According to the reading, the energy used to open the rift was unusually higher than normal for our PDD," Silica said. "So there is a high chance that Dez's PDD is busted."

"He can fix it right?" tapped out Shiv.

"Nope," replied Silica. "He can fix the most of the PDD on his own, but for the portal function, he needs his tools to do that, and he doesn't have them with him."

A cold silence hung over the room, "BUT, I have started to track where the rift leads to, but it's going to take some time for it to track Dez."

"We'll notify Doug and TT about the current situation," said Arachne. "You five should rest now, it was a quite a long day for you."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to their respective rooms, and left the statue, spider, and holograph in the main galley.

"Wherever you are Dez," said Silica as she stared at the many monitors. "Hope you're safe."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that, thanks for everyone who read the story so far. The views are almost at 100. I appreciate your support by just reading. And thanks to author "6624" for following. See you all soon. BAI!**

 ** _"Death is only the beginning"_ \- Unknown**

 **-D.W**


	5. Return pt2

**A/N: First things first, if this chapter sounds like crud, this is my first MLP fanfic and I don't know 100% of the characters, unlike my TF2 fanfic. But enough moping, I don't own MLP:FiM, only my OCs.**

* * *

I flew for about twenty minutes over the Evergreen forest until I was able to spot a dirt trail leading out of the forest. I landed on the dirt trail and decided to follow it to wherever it goes. As I followed the trail, I noticed how rural the area looked. Just a bunch of small buildings, nothing fancy. What I found interesting was the abundance of apple trees in the area. "Must be their main export," I thought.

Dimension traveling is different from time traveling. Time traveling moves you through time, but not space so if you went twenty years in the future you would be standing the same space twenty years back. Dimension traveling is the same principle, but time doesn't stop when you leave a dimension, there is no pause button, no time still continues.

Now that leaves you to think, how old am I? Well, lets just say I'm older than you think, and time is difficult to comprehend when you dimension travel. But, I've counted how long I have been away from this dimension. I don't know why I have, but I did.

1006 years

19 weeks

4 days

17 hours

47 minutes

12 seconds

For one thousand years, I had been away from Equestria. For one thousand years, I've tried to forget what happened that fateful day. Yet, it still haunts me. I tried to run from it, and as of now, it finally caught up. As the numbers ticked in my head, I noticed a something in the grass, a piece of paper. I walked over and picked up the piece of litter. It was a map of Equestria. The map looked old, and worn. I wondered why a map would be here, as it didn't look like a fun map, it looked as if it should be in an archive somewhere.

Luckily, the map wasn't all that bad, as I still could read it. Using relative location, the apple trees, which was called Sweet Apple Acres, and the Evergreen Forest, I was able to find out that I was near a town called Ponyville. A thing a found funny was that many of Equestria's cities were horse mash-ups of cities back on Earth, like Manhattan was called Manehattan. I then noticed some writing on the bottom of the map, it was written in Equestrian. I learned some Equestrian writing during my short time here, but I was still a little rusty with it. I was able to translate it to: "If found please return to *unreadable* library." I didn't know whose library was it, but my best guess was Ponyville's library. I folded up the map and put it away.

It wasn't long before Ponyville came into my sights. It looked like a small, quaint town, something out of a fairy tale. It looked beautiful, and it looked very different that what I've seen in other dimensions. I was taking in the scene when a pink blob obscured the view.

Wait, a pink blob? What in tarnation…

"HI," it said.

"GAH!" I noticed whoever this was it was extremely close to my face. I picked it up and threw it instantly to the ground.

After my heartbeat and breathing returned to normal after being jumpscared, I was able to tell what that pink blob was. It was a pink mare with really puffy mane. Her face was currently smooshed into the ground.

"Mpmhptmp!" she said.

I tried to figure out what she was said, but then I found her standing on my head, or rather my hat. Wait, she was on the ground, how did she? She lowered her head so that it was in front of mine again, but this time it was upside down. Geesh, does this pony know about personal space?

"I'm Pinkie Pie," the pink pony said. "And you're not from around here, huh?" She gave me a smile with an squee noise.

"Uh, I…" I tried to say something but then.

"You're a dimensional traveler that once came here, but left after something tragic happened and now you came back here on accident when escaping a very scary place," she said this very fast and in only one breath.

"How did you…?"

"Just a hunch," she replied with another smiling squee. Then she gave a gasp. "You know what this means? We can have a newcomer party, just for you!" She started to bounce around, making spring noises as she bounce.

I swear that pony has a screw loose somewhere.

"Uh, Pinkie, now I don't think that's necessary. But on a side note, do you happen to know anyone with knowledge of dimensions?"

She stopped bouncing and put a hand (hoof?) to her chin. "Oh! I think Twilight would know about dimensions. She once went thru a mirror that took her to a human version of Equestria."

"A mirror, huh, interesting…"

A mirror that separates dimensions, I've heard of objects like that, but I've never seen one before.

"So, can you take me to this Twilight, Pinkie?"

"Of course silly, just follow me!" she started to bounce away.

"She is so like Flare, just more random," I thought as I followed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the story idea went better in my mind, but whatever, it should be easier now. Till next time, BAI!**

 **"You screw up once, you lose two teeth" -Old Italian saying (This is true, I'm not making it up, Pinkie promise)**

 **-D.W**


	6. Return pt 3

**A/N: Here it is, enjoy. I don't own MLP:FiM, only my OCs.**

* * *

I noticed I was getting stared at as I followed the bouncing pink pony into Ponyville. The gang and I get that a lot, so were pretty used to it. As I followed Pinkie further in the town, I was able see the types of buildings: a gingerbread house, ok, a carousel-like building, and a crystal castle…

Wait… a crystal castle.

WTF?

"Um, Pinkie why is there a crystal castle here and who lives here?"

"Well, DUHHH silly, Twilight is a princess."

Wait, there were more princesses in Equestria? Jeez, I have some catching up to.

Pinkie opened the door and I followed in. I placed my hand on the door. Crystal was one of the few things that my revolver cannot pierce. I tried to find a cheap material that can piece though it. But I have yet to find it. It would be good to use against crystal monsters, though. I looked around at the inside of the castle, and the only thing I could say is:

"Wow"

"That was my reaction when I first saw it too," said another voice.

I looked around for the source of the voice and saw a purple alicorn. What's an alicorn, it's basically a pony with the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn. They're usually considered royalty.

"I'm assuming you're Twilight, right?" I asked.

She raised an eye skeptically, "How did…"

I pointed at Pinkie, and gave her a "really?" look.

"Well, that does kinda explains it, but how is it that a you are here? I didn't see anything come from the mirror."

Pinkie gave a super-fast explanation to why I was here and who I was, but then she dashed out after saying she needed to do something. (I couldn't hear what she said; it was too fast, but I think it involved cupcakes and a cannon.)

"Is she always like that?" I questioned. "Cause it doesn't seem normal."

"It's Pinkie just being Pinkie," replied Twilight. "So you're a dimensional traveler, but…"

"I don't look like one, yeah, I get that a lot," I said with a humph.

"I know you don't look like one," she said. "I was going to say HOW do you travel the dimensions."

I pulled out the PDD.

"This is a portable dimension device, or PDD for short. It produces a large amount of energy to rip a hole in the fabric of space and time, and by using these portals we can travel dimensions. Currently the portal function is broken and now I can't get back to where I came."

"Why can't you fix it and what do you mean by "we"?"

"I have friends that are dimensional travelers as well, but they have the tools I need to fix the portal function. Also I can't contact them in anyway, the radio only works if you are both in the same dimension."

"So you're stuck here, huh"

"Yeh, pretty much."

We stood in silence. I pulled out my revolver and started to fiddle with it. It was a habit.

"Twilight," I said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Desperado?"

"How many humans had been to Equestria?"

She tilted her head, "One, a male human I think, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you know when he came?"

"About a thousand years ago. Rumor had it that he was once in love with Princess Luna, but he disappeared after she turned into Nightmare Moon."

I shuttered at the sound of the name, not Nightmare Moon's, but Luna's. The sound of the revolver's barrel clicked in the unnerving silence.

"Twilight, that isn't a rumor." I said slowly.

I saw her eyes widen as she fitted the pieces together.

"I was there when IT happened," I continued. "I was that human and everything about it was true."

* * *

 **A/N: Jeez, this went better in my mind. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **-D.W**


	7. Q&A

**A/N: Hey guys. I've created a forum, located in the General forums, called The Wonderful World of Doctor Wheel. There I will be posting any announcements or just things in general. I'll be doing a Q &A, so submit your questions under the Q&A topic. Those questions will be in the next chapter of The Rift.**

 **Hope to see them,**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: Forum can now be found under TF2 forums.**


	8. Return pt 4

**A/N: Don't own MLP:FiM, only my OCs**

* * *

Twilight gasped as soon as I said that.

"That means you're over a thousand years old."

"So?" I asked.

"But-but-but HOW?" she sputtered.

"Dimensional travelers are somehow not affected by time itself," I said. "Technically, time kinda stops for someone when you travel in and out of dimensions."

I could tell Twilight never understood what I meant when she gave me a face.

"I know, I don't get it either,"

"Are you immortal?"

"Immortal, no, age-less is the word you're looking for,"

We stood in silence again, my revolver clicking every time I rotated the barrel.

"So what made you leave?"

I stopped clicking the barrel.

She noticed I was uncomfortable with that question and decided not to push it anymore.

"It's personal, huh,"

I nodded as I resumed clicking the barrel.

She was about to ask me something else, but then the castle's door opened.

I holstered the revolver and turned to see who it was, and found myself looking at Pinkie and four other ponies.

"Hi, Dez!" said Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie, whose your friends?" I asked.

"Uh, Pinkie how does he know your name?" asked the orange pony.

"Oh, that's easy, I met him outside of town, and we became friends," she gave a huge smile.

"Is he dangerous?" asked, or rather whispered, a shy, yellow pegasus.

"Of course not, he's been nice to me and Twilight so far," said Pinkie. "Besides, if he WAS dangerous he would have done something by now, which he didn't."

Pinkie then introduced me to the rest of her friends. The orange earth pony was Applejack, the white unicorn was Rarity, the blue Pegasus was Rainbow Dash, and the yellow Pegasus was Fluttershy.

"Nice to meet you all," I tipped my hat.

Pinkie then explained more in-depth on everyone one, at breakneck speed. Luckily, I was able to understand what she said. Applejack helped to run the apple farms, Rarity was the town's fashion designer, Rainbow Dash helped to control the weather, yes I knew weather was controlled here already, Fluttershy was an animal caretaker, Twilight was the Princess of Friendship/librarian, and Pinkie said she helped the town's bakery.

She took a gasp of air after she said all that.

"Is she… never mind," I was going to ask was she always like that, but then I remembered she was Pinkie Pie.

 **Meanwhile back with the Gang**

"Where in the world are you, Dez?" asked Silica.

It has been five hours since everyone else went to sleep, but Silica decided to stay up and track the rift. She went over at least three hundred and fifty six possible openings Desperado could have fallen in, but each came up a negative.

She signed and rubbed her hands across her face. She thought tracking Desperado would be easy, but it turned out that particular rift was a major rift, or a rift with multiple openings, and he could have fallen into one of the potentially infinite amount of rifts openings.

In other words, this just got more complicated.

Silica heard a familiar scuttling and turned around and found Arachne coming into the room.

"Thought you were sleeping," said Arachne.

"Couldn't," replied Silica.

"You know sleep deprivation kills, right,"

"I'm an AI, Arachne, I don't need sleep,"

"Yeah, but you do overheat,"

The robotic spider and hologram were silent for a while.

"Got anything?" asked Arachne.

"Nope, scanned three hundred and fifty six openings and came up with only negatives,"

"Did you…"

"And yes, I doubled and triple checked those. I'm currently scanning fifty right now."

"Did you contact anyone for help?"

"Yes, Jewel and the Crew has been searching dimensions for Dez. Wheel said he can't help with the search, but he said he would contact us if he hears anything,"

"Well, at least we aren't doing this alone,"

"Yeh, that's for sure,"

"Why don't you get some sleep, Sil, I think you need it," said Arachne.

Silica sighed.

"Just let me know if anything comes up, alright?"

"Okay,"

Silica disappeared from view as her hologram shut off.

Arachne scurried up to the computer and said,

"Alright, lets get to work,"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short, I'm having a huge writer's block with this story and the Specialists(which I put on hiatus). Expect more of The Rift and Lost to appear.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-D.W**


	9. Meeting

**A/N: Ditto. (I'm done putting off with this story.)**

* * *

 **Back in Ponyville**

I wondered to myself if I should revel to the girls the fact that I had been here before and that I was once in a relationship with Princess Luna. So far I only spilled the beans to Twilight, but I pondered the fact if I should spill it to all of them.

I was also thinking how much has changed since the last time I was here, I know within a thousand years, a shit ton of things can change in a snap. I even wondered if Luna was back here and not on the moon.

"Um Desperado?" Twilight's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Twilight?" I responded. I looked around to find the other five ponies were gone. "Where are the others?"

"They left some time ago, you were standing there for quite a while, something wrong?"

"No," I said. "Just lost in my thoughts. I think I need to catch up on the history of what happened when I was absent from here,"

I looked back to Twilight, who was currently shaking with excitement,

"Did I really say that to a librarian?" I thought to myself. "I REALLY need to know when to shut up,"

Time Skip (for your well-being readers)

Lets just say the past six hours was any school-hater's worse nightmare.

In short, Twilight gave me the LONGEST lecture that any person (anypony?) in the history of dimensions gave. Also during the lecture, I met Spike, a baby dragon and Twilight's "number one" assistant. During the lecture, I heard from Spike, discreetly of course, that Twilight is somewhat of an "over-achiever" and likes to give everything more than the necessary 100%.

Well, that would explain the lecture part.

During the lecture, I was able to find out that Luna did come back after her 1000-year banishment, but Twilight and her friends, the six other ponies I met earlier, were able to turn Nightmare Moon back into Luna, using the Element of Harmony. I also heard of other adventures that Twilight and her friends had, like battling and defeating a self-proclaimed god of Chaos, Discord, who is now reformed and friends with Fluttershy. Able to see through Queen's Chrysalis' plan to take over the Crystal Kingdom, and most recently, defeating the power hungry minotaur, Tirek and becoming the Princess of Friendship.

"Well, at least things got resolved before it got out of hand," I said to myself as I looked at a book.

Twilight and Spike had gone to bed about an hour ago, they said I should get some sleep, but I declined. I was used to staying up late, it was a habit that both me and my younger sister, Jewel, picked up while we were mercs, you had to be able to shake off sleep sometimes, or else someone is going to put a knife in your back.

I stood up from the chair and stretched, "I think I'll do some exploring," I said to myself.

I took my cape and swished it around me, and in a blink of an eye,

I was gone.

* * *

I reappeared in a puff of smoke.

But I wasn't in Ponyville anymore.

I was outside on the balcony of a certain somepony in Canterlot.

And standing outside with me was HER.

The last pony that I ever wanted to see in my life:

Princess Luna.

Breaking the silence I said, "A lot can change in a millennium does it Luna?" I said her name coldly.

She wasn't facing me, but towards the valley that lies below the castle. I saw her flinch as I said her name.

"Don't remind me Dez," she said.

We stood in silence as the wind blew by us.

"You do know that it wasn't HER, that made me leave, right?" I asked.

She sighed, "Why are you here Desperado?"

"Lets just say I crash landed here, Luna, and I can't leave until my friends arrive,"

"Friends," she chuckled. "Since when did you have friends, Dez?"

"Heh, did you think I was a loner all this time? If so then you're wrong," I said with a smirk.

"Says the man who calls himself "The Lone Wolf","

I rolled my eyes at the irony.

I turned around and was getting ready to leave when she said, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," I replied.

And then I disappeared.

 **Meanwhile**

Dawn has risen for the Gang, and daylight emerged from the clouds that blanketed the ground with snow. But two of the hardest working members were already working.

And one was pissed.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Silica shouted. The normally cool-headed, AI was currently steaming as she looked at the results.

"Calm down Sil," said Arachne. "You don't have to get so worked up about this,"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN? We've gone over at least a million possible rift openings and we only came up with negatives! How can I CALM DOWN?"

"Girl, you got to chill out," said Joli, one of the demolition twins, she wore a tanktop with a bulletproof vest over it, green shorts, and combat boots. She had her black hair tucked under a green baseball cap.

"Yeah, you're kinda scaring me," said Jaz, the other demolition twin, she wore a gray sweatshirt under a bulletproof vest, blue jeans, sneakers, and a combat helmet with goggles on it.

"We just lost a member of our family and your acting like he's not gone, what's with you people?" said Silica.

"Jeez, Silica, calm down, they didn't call my brother "The Lone Wolf" for nothing," said Jewel as she walked in. Jewel looked like a female version of Desperado, but had two blond pigtails that came out from under her Stetson hat.

"Ever since we've came over for a rest, all you've been doing is worrying, chill, big bro can handle almost anything on his own,"

Silica put down the papers she was holding and sighed, "Maybe you're right, I'm going to get some shut eye now, wake me if something pops up,"

She disappeared.

"Why she's so interested in getting Dez back?" asked Joli.

"Dez did a favor for her long time ago," said Jewel. "And now she's trying to pay him back,"

* * *

 **A/N: So that's that. Another chapter done. I'm BACK!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	10. Rift

**A/N: Only OCs in this chapter so no disclaimers.**

* * *

A small band of people walked through the forest. As they walked the cold wind brushed by them, but it barely affected them. There were three people, or four if you counted the mountain lion, in this group. We see the familiar faces of the huntress and the reanimated suit of armor, but there was someone else in the group. He wore a green gas mask, which he never took off for some reason, that covered his entire face, and wore a tattered suit. He was Charles, ex-hitman who has psychic powers.

"Do you think they found Desperado yet?" asked Charles, his voice slightly muffed by the respirator.

"I doubt it," said Swift. "That was a major rift Dez fell in, there could be millions of paths that he could've fell into,"

"Oh how lucky," he said sarcastically.

Shiv stayed silent throughout the entire conversation. Desperado was the only person that could understand him, literally, other than that he had to converse through Morse code. But it was too windy for the other two to understand it right now.

Suddenly he felt that someone, or something, was following them.

Being a ghost, Shiv is able to detect things that are otherwise undetectable by human or living creature.

And this was one of those things.

He turned around and drew his broadsword. Sabre noticed this and bumped his head on Swift's thigh to get her attention.

"Hmm, what is it boy?" she asked the mountain lion.

The lion motioned his head over to Shiv, who had taken up a fighting stance.

"We've got company," said Charles as he pulled out his silenced pistol.

Swift nodded as she readied her bow.

What happened next happened in a flash, a rift opened behind the fighters and an unknown force knocked all four into it, as soon as they fell in, the rift closed.

Three seconds had elapsed.

A small robotic spider was watching the entire thing and raced back to tell its master everything it saw.

 **Time Skip**

A rift opened and dumped the four on the ground. As it dumped off the four it closed and disappeared.

"OK!" said Charles as he got up. "Not the thing I was expecting," he said as he dusted himself off.

"Tell me about it," said Swift as she got up as well. Sabre shook himself before returning to his master's side. "You ok, Shiv?"

The suit of armor gave her the thumbs up as he got up from the ground. "Where are we?" he tapped out.

"I don't know," she responded. "Dammit! I knew I should have brought my PDD with me, do you have yours Charles?"

"Nope," he said.

"And I'm assuming you don't yours either, right Shiv?"

Shiv nodded his head.

"Welp, sure hope we aren't in some god forsaken place that will kill us instantly,"

The group looked around and found themselves in a forest similar to what they were in before, but it was dark, and had no signs of snow.

"This looks creepy," tapped out Shiv. "And that's coming from me,"

"Lets try and get above the tree line, so we can get a better look," said Swift as Sabre disappeared. (Sabre is like a spirit-like animal and can be called upon anytime)

"Wait!" I can't fly like you guys," said Charles.

Shiv emitted a sound similar to sighing and tapped out, "Hop on,"

 **Meanwhile**

The spider scuttled quickly across the snow covered ground and up and into a familiar looking ship. It scuttled across the ground until it came across a larger robotic spider, and called out to it.

"Hmm? What is it Trevor?" asked Arachne as she scuttled over to the smaller spider.

Trevor told Arachne everything he saw and what happened to the four.

"This is not good," she said as she hurried off to tell the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if its short. Wanted to put something up for this story. Thanks to The Crossover Guardian for favoriting this story. See you all next chapter.**

 **-D.W**


	11. Friends

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

I awoke to someone shouting my name.

"DESPERADO!"

Just to get it clear, I often sleep standing up, a "skill" that I share with my younger sister Jewel. Why do I sleep standing up? Because it tricks people into thinking I'm awake, and also you can get away sleeping on guard duty.

I lifted my head to find a certain purple alicorn in my face.

Most people would flinch or at least freak out when someone's that close, but not me, I was used to having someone up in my face already.

"What is it Twilight?" I asked nonchalantly. "And do you know the meaning of personal space?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get your attention for the past thirty minutes, Desperado," she said.

"Oh, sorry I was sleeping," I replied as I stood up straight.

"Wait, you were sleeping?"

"Yup," I said as I cracked my knuckles. "What do you think I was doing? Ignoring you?"

"Until you mentioned you were sleeping, yes I did,"

"What is it?"

"What?"

I sighed. "Do you need me? I mean there has to be a reason why you called for me,"

"Oh, about that… we have a problem in the outskirts of town," she said.

"What kind of problem?" I said.

"Let me show you," she said as she turned to leave.

I got out my revolver and followed Twilight out of town towards those apple acres. I noticed that we were heading the same way I came from the Evergreen Forest. But that wasn't the thing I noticed. I also noticed that there signs of battle around the landscape. Large sword marks were printed on trees, arrows scattered and embedded inside trees. I went up to a large sword mark that was made on a trunk of a tree and examined it.

"Twilight," I asked. "What exactly is this problem?"

"Scouts noticed that there were strange activity going on around this area, they were able to pinpoint the source, and now they're engaging the targets,"

"Oh shit," I said as I felt the marking.

"What is it?"

"Those guards are going to get killed," I said. "Where was their last position?"

"KILLED? What do you mean?"

"Those people your guards attacking are my friends, and, how should I put this, are capable of taking out ARMIES on their own,"

"I think they're this way," she said and flew off.

I ran after her.

We ran, or flew in Twilight's case, until we came upon the battle.

All I could say was that it was horrifying, well, at least to Twilight.

Multiple ponies were either badly hurt or unconscious, I hope. Some had limbs missing, large gashes on the sides, arrows or gunshot wounds. One poor fellow was jammed into a tree.

At the center of the battle were my friends, a suit of armor, Shiv, a huntress and her pet mountain lion, Swift and Sabre, and psychic ex-hitman, Charles.

Despite the fact that they're killing friendlies, I was impressed that they held out for a decent amount of time, even through they're outnumbered.

"You're friends with these people?" asked Twilight with a disgusted face.

"Ah, they're more like family members, and also we fight for our lives almost everyday, so this is normal," I responded.

"…"

"And before you question my sanity, I was a mercenary before, killing gets natural after some time, don't judge,"

I aimed my revolver up and fired off three shots. The battle immediately stopped as everyone looked at where we were standing.

"Now that I got everyone's attention, can we PLEASE stop the maiming?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another short one, just wanted to make sure that this story doesn't die out.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	12. Introductions

**A/N: Ditto. I'm not dead.**

* * *

"Dez?" said Swift breaking the silence.

"In the flesh," he said as he put away his revolver. "Whatever happened to the talk before shoot policy we had?"

"Hey, they attacked first," said Charles as he dropped a unicorn guard he was strangling with his telekinesis.

Desperado sighed and rolled his glowing eyes. "Excuses, excuses," he said as he chucked a grenade in the middle of the battlefield.

"Uh, Dez…"

"It's a healing grenade for crying out loud!" Desperado shouted back. "Don't you know by now?"

The grenade let out a bright flash of light that blinded everyone. Once it died down, anyone who was hurt found them healed, at least those who were awake.

Desperado turned and found Twilight with a shocked expression. Her mouth was moving but no words came out. He decided to ignore the fact, and walked over to Shiv.

"I'm assuming you four didn't use a PDD to get here?"

The suit nodded before saying, "Yeh, how do you know?" For those of you that don't know, only Desperado can understand Shiv when he "talks", to anyone else they only hear rattles instead of words.

"Would've came up on mine that's why," he responded. "C'mon we should help get these ponies back into town,"

"I shouldn't ask but why?" asked Charles.

"Consider it punishment for attacking," said Desperado as he turned around and pulled an earth pony from a tree.

 **Time Skip**

After returning to Ponyville, Desperado said that everyone should reconvene at Twilight's castle.

"So let me get this straight," said Desperado. "You four were walking through the forest when all of a sudden something or someone pushed ALL of you into a rift that spontaneously opened up?"

"Yup," said Swift as she balanced her dagger on one finger. "That sums it up,"

Desperado sighed. "I don't have anything to say 'bout that, never heard of such a thing happening before,"

"So where stuck here?" asked Charles.

"Uh huh," replied Desperado. "Until someone with a functioning PDD comes were stuck in this dimension,"

The five sat in silence, with Sabre peacefully sleeping on the ground next to Swift, until Twilight and her friends entered the room.

"Um, we're not interrupting anything are we?" she asked.

"Nope," Desperado responded. "But it seems to be a nice time to introduce ours-,"

Before he could continue, Pinkie rushed over to Shiv and stood face to face in front of him. This caused the suit of armor to flinch slightly. She quickly introduced herself to him before lifting up the faceguard part of the helmet. She was surprised to find it empty on the inside. "Helloooooo!" she called into him.

Shiv grabbed Pinkie and pulled her head out of him before gently placing her on the ground and closing the faceguard. He made a raddling sound, which Desperado translated.

"Shiv says to never do that again,"

"Wait he said something?" said Pinkie with a confused expression. "But there was no one in there," she pulled out a large hearing cone and put it to her ear. "Say something!"

"Well, for starters, Shiv is a spirit possessing this suit of armor," explained Desperado. "He can talk, but only I can understand him, don't ask me how,"

"Don't worry about the communication limitations," said Swift. "Shiv's actions speak louder than his words,"

"Interesting," said Twilight as she went over and looked over Shiv.

"Moving on," said Desperado as he pointed to Swift. "That's Swift and her mountain lion Sabre,"

"M-m-mountain lion," stuttered Fluttershy. "He's not dangerous is he?"

"Not really, only if you piss him off," replied Swift. As she finished saying that she noticed that the rainbow hair pegasus was slowly inching her way to Sabre. "Best you don't do that, he doesn't like it when his sleep is disturbed,"

"Yeah right, what's the worse he could do?" replied Rainbow Dash. When she turned back to Sabre she found he was up in her face and was touching nose to nose. "Uh, hi," she said sheepishly.

Sabre tilted his head a little before he started to lick Rainbow. "Uh, Swift, what is he doing?"

"Aww, I think he likes you,"

"As in affection or eating?"

"I'm assuming the affection part,"

"ASSUMING?"

"Sabre doesn't lick his food before eating it, so I'm pretty sure you're safe,"

"And last but not the least, Charles," said Desperado as he pointed to the gasmask wearing, ex-hitman.

"Hi," said Charles as he waved to the ponies.

"Do yah always wear that mask of yours?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, does it bother you?"

"Uh, kinda,"

Rarity walked over and examined Charles' suit. "Why is your suit so tattered, darling? she asked.

"My suit?" he looked at the slightly tattered suit. "Oh yeah, guess I never had the time to patch it up,"

"What caused it to become like this?"

"Eh, this suit was from my hitman days, never thought to get a new one,"

"Hit-what now?"

"Oh right, you ponies don't know some terminology. A hitman is basically a hired assassin,"

"Well that doesn't come as a surprise," said Twilight. "A least for me," She then explained to the others how she saw them fight a platoon of guardponies.

"You four held off an entire platoon?" said Rainbow Dash. "That sounds AWESOME!"

"Told you that someone was going to say it was awesome," whispered Charles to Desperado who rolled his eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't be awesome if someone got killed," said Desperado.

"Well I would know five people back home, that would mark this as awesome,"

"Wait, there's more of you?" asked Twilight. "Sorry, I have a habit of dropping in on conversations,"

"Yes, we have more in the family," said Desperado. "Best you all sit down, cause this is going to be long,"

* * *

 **A/N: How long was it when I last updated this? I don't know. Writer's block and time is stalling many of my stories. Thanks to Meerhawk for favoriting and following.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	13. Update

**A/N: Hey guys D.W here, I'm sorry there hasn't been much uploads for any of my stories in a while. But I have reasons why I'm not updating.**

 **1\. Finals: Yes, finals. Test and projects galore. No time to goof off as what they say.**

 **2\. No inspiration: Right now ALL of my stories are in a hole. In other words, I don't know how to advance it, without being cliché. Keeping it original here!**

 **3\. Looking ahead: Or story planning as what I call it. I'm spending more time looking at The Rift's sequel, and Welcome to the Multiverse, a X-over story.**

 **4\. Life: Need I explain more?**

 **BUT! Do not worry readers! For chapters will come out soon. So sit tight and board the HYPE TRAIN! Cause these chapters are coming out swinging!**

 **Till next time Travelers,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
